Perfect Together
by TheCloudsOfImagination
Summary: Jayden and Emily were immensely in love with each other but never realized it. They meet again after 8 years and love resurfaces...this is their story...read and enjoy!...Song recommended-Perfect, Ed Sheeran...


**Hola amigos!...haha...trying Spanish**

 **If you guys are wondering on why I pulled down the story and posted it again...that's because I recieved some warnings on using the song...so I had to remove it...I apologize for that...**

 **So, this is a one-shot for all the Jemily lovers out there. The fandom for them is immense and I love the love that you all give them. And yeah, being honest, they are really cute together...**

 **So I hope you all will enjoy this one and please review and show your love for Jemily!**

* * *

 **I don't own PRS/PRSS. Recommended song-Perfect, Ed Sheeran**

* * *

 **Story-Perfect Together**

Jayden sat in his room staring into nothingness and wondering what Emily would be doing at that time. He shook his head and laughed at his silliness. She would be with Mike, happy and grown up, more beautiful, after all it's been 8 years since they defeated Xandred.

Emily was packing her bags with a huge smile on her face. She was going to the city, finally joining her job as a professor after completing her Phd. She was too excited. Would Jayden be in the city only? As far as she knew, Ji moved out of the Shiba House, so maybe Jayden went away with Lauren too, after all it's been 8 long years. She shook her head and picked up her luggage, going out, hugging her parents and sister a goodbye as she head to start her new life.

Jayden went to go grocery shopping in the evening as he found the fridge empty. He took his wallet and car keys and went to the nearby supermarket. Emily had settled in her new apartment in the city and had now moved out wearing a light coat, to buy some basic things she would require to cook a decent dinner. She took a taxi to the nearby supermarket too.

Jayden was scanning the counters when he collided with a short person and some items fell down. Muttering continuous sorries, they both bent down to pick the things up as their foreheads collided once again. Again after exchanging a sorry, both dusted off their clothes and the girl looked up meeting a dazzling pair of blue eyes as the blue eyes met with a very familiar hazel ones. The time stopped as they swam into the depths of each others' eyes.

"Jay?", she asked.

"Em...", he said.

Both instantly got a very bright smile on their faces as Jayden engulfed her into a very warm hug which Emily reciprocated. The world stopped for both of them as tears escaped their eyes.

"I missed you", Emily whispered.

"Me too", Jayden replied back.

Conversations between them grew more and more since their meeting. Jayden became a doctor and Emily was now a professor there. Jayden realized that Emily has become more beautiful with time and Emily realized that Jayden has grown more and more wiser than he was before. Emily told him that Mike and she ended it all within a month because it didn't work out and Jayden told her that he didn't make a girlfriend because he could find no one. What he was afraid to say that she was the one he has been waiting for, perfect for him.

Jayden visited Emily's apartment a lot and they spent their weekends together. Emily missed being at the Shiba House and she too relished her memories of being there whenever she visited the Shiba House. Jayden continuously dreamt of being with her and she dreamt of being with him, their love for each other increasing with each meeting and each conversation.

Jayden decided to invite the team for a reunion and it was grand. Mia and Kevin came together as a married couple with a baby girl of 2 years. Mike came with his wife Marie and Lauren and Antonio were one inseparable couple that day. Every other person was able to feel the love and warmth between Jayden and Emily too, but the "just friends" tag separated them. The boys asked Jayden to confess what he felt and the girls insisted Emily to make the first move. But both were very shy. Finally Jayden decided that Emily's 27th birthday was the perfect day to speak what he had been intending to speak for 8 long years.

Emily's birthday party was lit. The cake was in the center and all the friends surrounded it. Emily smiled looking at the yellow cake and the day her spirit was taken away came to her mind.

"Nostalgic?", asked Mia.

"Hmmm", replied Emily with watery eyes as she looked at Jayden, hoping him to say the same thing he said that day.

Jayden smiling seeing her and said,"Emily, you are the best" and everyone smiled too.

"Make a wish", said Kevin.

Emily closed her eyes and wished," _May I love Jayden forever and may my friends be happy forever_ "

They all danced together after the cake was cut and Jayden saw this opportunity to grab a mic and come in between, the lights falling on him as he started to spill his heart out.

"Emily, today as you grow one year older, we are happy to see you healthier, more beautiful and cheerful than ever before. And yeah, you look amazingly beautiful tonight. I take this opportunity to tell you one thing tonight"

Jayden began taking steps towards her as the others cleared the path. With each step, he spoke a line that went straight to Emily's heart.

"I fell for you the day I saw you but I was too shy to accept"...step.

"I have loved you for everything you have, your beauty and your soul..."step

"I felt shattered whenever you got hurt or you were sad"...step

"You are a constant visitor in my dreams"...step

"I have always imagined a life with you"...step

"I thought you would never return the day you left the Shiba House with Mike"...step

"But Emily, your return brought back my life and I became a happy person again, the person you made me when you were here and the person who was lost somewhere since you left"...step

"And Emily...you have had my heart forever and I know I could never ever take it back"...step.

Jayden now got down on one knee before her as he pulled out a beautiful ring from his pocket and presented it to Emily.

"Emily, I, Jayden Shiba, am head over heals in love with you and I promise to love you forever, even if death do us apart. I wish if you live upto 100 years, I should live only upto 99, because I don't want to live a single day in the world where you don't exist. Will you do the exceptionally beautiful honor of marrying me and being with me forever?", he asked with a smile.

Emily had a tear rolling down her eye as she saw her dream unfolding in front of her. She was speechless as she stared at the beautiful ring in Jayden's hand that had a yellow diamond in between surrounded by small red diamonds.. _.red and yellow._..the perfect combination.

She just nodded her head in confirmation as Jayden got up from the ground slipping the ring on her ring finger and hugging her.

"I love you Jayden...I love you", she whispered against his chest.

"I love you too Em", he replied kissing her forehead.

Everyone was happy because the mighty red finally got her beautiful yellow and the Samurai family felt complete.

Jayden and Emily danced together that night, arms in arms and smiling as the others joined them too. Jayden leaned towards her as she closed her eyes. Jayden softly kissed her on the lips and Emily kissed back. They both were living the moment of their own, nothing mattered other than being into each others' arms.

The wedding was planned 4 months after their engagement.

Serena was the maid of honor and Antonio was the best man. The wedding was organized in the garden of the Shiba House with yellow and red decorations. Jayden stood there in black waiting for her queen to arrive. Emily walked down the aisle in white, looking like an angel and smiled looking at Jayden.

Jayden and Emily took their vows and promised to be with each other forever. They both loved each other immensely and were finally together. Everyone was full of love for them as they looked like king and queen clad in white.

Jayden looked in Emily's eyes and said,"I love you Em"

"I love you Jay", she replied as they danced together to the slow music playing in the background.

And both of them knew that their life was perfect forever.

* * *

 **The end.**

* * *

 **I hope you guys enjoyed it...do let me know what do you think of this story and if you expect more such one-shots in the future...I will write them...**

 **See you in the other stories...keep reading and please review:):)**


End file.
